1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a fluorinated compound, in particular, a fluorinated compound of the formula: EQU R--CCl.sub.2 CF.sub.2 CF.sub.3 (I)
wherein R is a perfluoroalkyl group, a perchloroalkyl group, a polyfluoroalkyl group, a polychloroalkyl group or a polychloropolyfluoroalkyl group, each having at least one carbon atom.
The fluorinated compound (I) to be prepared by the process of the present invention is useful as an intermediate for the preparation of a hydrochlorofluorocarbon and hydrofluorocarbon which limits destruction of the ozone layer or other fluorinated compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a fluorinated compound having three carbon atoms is produced, when a halomethane having one carbon atom (e.g. tetrachloromethane, trichlorofluoromethane and dichlorofluoromethane) and a fluorine-containing ethylene (e.g. tetrafluoroethylene, trifluoroethylene, chlorotrifluoroethylene and 1,1-dichloro-2,2-difluoroethylene) are addition reacted in the presence of anhydrous aluminum chloride. However, no addition reaction of a haloalkane having at least two carbon atoms with the fluorine-containing ethylene such as tetrafluoroethylene in the presence of a Lewis acid such as anhydrous aluminum chloride has been known.